


ROY G. BIV

by caset290



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Writing Prompt, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caset290/pseuds/caset290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: you or a character lives in a world where you/they see in black and white until you/they meet your/their soul mate. Then you/they see in complete color and it's beautiful</p>
<p>made for my totally rad friend, I hope you enjoy it, nerd </p>
<p>Told in 2nd person POV with Lucifer because I don't want to write in third person today so suck it :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROY G. BIV

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is for a friend and also as a break from a different story I'm stuck on oops. I also apologize for the bad title, I usually have pretty good ones, but I don't know what happened here.

To say it was boring, always seeing in black and white, was an understatement. Everything was dull grey, and even though everyone seemed happy, it always felt dreary. Like a rainy Sunday afternoon, everything was just gloomy; all day, every day. There’s always been this story, though, about when you find your soulmate, you can see in vivid color and it’s beautiful. You’ve read several books on it and, although you hate to admit it, you believe it to be true. Yeah, yeah, big bad Lucifer believe is fairy tales, big whoop. Honestly, it sounds like an amazing thing to experience and that sparked your interest. So you did what every curious person does, you looked it up and accidentally got sucked in to the dumb idea.

Actually, you were beginning to lose hope in ever finding “the one.” You were lonely and a little naïve when you had the idea that you would find your soulmate and live with them forever in this beautiful world of color. Nowadays, you’re not so sure about that all coming true. It could still be true, there’s every possibility, but maybe in someone else’s case…

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

You didn’t even realize that someone ran into you until the hot coffee bled through your shirt; you let out some kind of curse in a bit of pain. “No, no, it’s okay,” you mutter and pull the front of your shirt away from you a bit. The man tries to clean it up with a dainty napkin, but gets no where.

“I was in a hurry, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t paying any attention to people around me,” he continues to apologize.

“Really, it’s fine-” you stop when you make eye contact with the man as color began to invade your vision. Starting from his bright blue eyes, to his pink lips, then to everywhere else. This is it! This is actually happening! It’s him! He’s the one! You’re so caught up in excitement, you do what every sensible person does and pull the stranger into a kiss. 

You both pull back, blushing madly. His ears and cheeks are bright red as he laughs awkwardly, “I’ve been told I’m very kissable, but I didn’t think anything like this would happen.”

You’re still beaming, even as you apologize. You cough to get your grin back into a relaxed position. You suggest you two actually get to know each other, but then the stranger reminds you that he has to go. “Wait, what’s your name?” you call after him when he begins to speed walk away from you.

“Castiel,” he replies before disappearing into the crowd.

“Castiel…” you say to yourself, loving the way it sounded to you. You walked back to your apartment with a little extra bounce in your step.

_~_~_

The next time you see Castiel, it’s at a small café, and you ask if you can sit. He nods with a small smile. You properly introduce yourself, waiting for the usual flinch at the name Lucifer, but there was none. Castiel also took this moment to do the same with introducing himself. You both begin talking about yourselves. 

You learn a lot about Cas, like how he has two best friends who still believe in monsters, that his favorite season is the winter even though he hates the cold, and that he loves bees. You learn a lot more, of course, like how his favorite movie is “The Last Unicorn,” which he asked you not to make fun of him for that.

When you both run out of things to say about yourselves, you start talking about anything and everything. The weather, the things that are going on in town, upcoming plans (this is when you smoothly plan another date.) and so on. The topic of color is forgotten, as you are too lost in the conversation to care.

Before you part, Castiel rises and kisses you, muttering, “That’s for the first time,” and then walking in his respective direction. You swear you can just feel your existence glow with happiness.

_~_~_

A few months pass of just casual dates before you both officially call yourselves a couple. You planned an actual date the same day you made everything official, and it was planned on today. You wanted to get him something just because, and decided on a simple, bright red rose. You can’t go wrong with something like that, now can you? You take great care to make sure the rose doesn’t bend or begin wilting before you arrive at Castiel’s house. You knock, hands shaking, palms sweating, and butterflies soaring in your stomach. Why are you so nervous? It’s not like you’ve done this before, or anything like that. Get a hold of yourself!

After too long, Cas opens the door with the usual grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but is still something beautiful. You don’t give him time to say anything before you are holding out the rose. “I thought of you when I saw it,” you say somewhat sheepishly, “because of how beautiful it is.”  
“That’s so sweet, Lucifer. Thank you so much,” Cas looks at the piece of flora with a bit of confusion then looks back up at you to ask the most innocent question that would crush your heart. “What color is it?”


End file.
